Bare Treachery
by Amber Lynn Jackson
Summary: About a girl who turns into a zombie and falls in love


Bare

Treachery

By

Amber Kavanagh

And

Angel Martinez Mattaneu

Characters

Ravania

Drilldanva

The Leader of the Zombie clan

First zombie

Second zombie

What its about: A girl who turns into a zombie who once was bad, but then for some reason, out of the blue as if by magic she turns to a good zombie and she meets this human boy about her age, which they are about fourteen, and they fall in love with each other. But the other zombies find out that she is in love with a human boy and they try to kill the human boy.

**Chapter 1**

Ravania seemed like an ordinary girl. But she was no ordinary girl. One day, she was walking home late from the dark side of an alley in New York when all of a sudden she was attacked by zombies. When she was bitten by the zombies, she turned into one. And the zombies promised her that they wouldn't harm her anymore if she promises never to befriend a human boy.

"I promise," she said to them.

The next day, however, she saw this human boy who looked nice and she decided to go where he is. Then they started talking about things. Just then, the zombies started chasing after them and they started to run. All of a sudden, the human boy discovers that he has flying powers, and he takes Ravania flying in the air to fly some place safe.

"What's your name?" Ravania asked after they landed.

"Drilldanva," the boy replied.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there," she said.

"Why are they protective of you?"

"I'm one of them and I promised them that I would never betray them."

They were in a remote location where no one could find them. Drilldanva told Ravania to stay put so that he could go find better shelter before nightfall.

The clan rallied a meeting where everyone sought to kill the boy. But none saw such power that the boy had. The all were becoming restless and argued that no man, or woman, could fly.

"But how can the boy fly?" one asked.

"We need to get the boy on our side so we can wipe out the human race," replied another.

They just kept arguing about the boy and how Ravania betrayed them by falling in love.

When Drilldanva found a place to camp, he set it up and then went back to get Ravania.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as he helped her up.

"How long is it from here?" she asked.

"Forty-five minutes, at the most."

"Ok."

**Chapter 2**

While they walked, Ravania told her story about how she came in contact with the zombies, but she left out what the promise really was. When she was finished, Ravania looked at Drilldanva to see if he would run away, but he didn't.

"And this whole time your parents haven't worried about you?" Drilldanva finally asked.

"My parents didn't want anything to do with me after I came home paler than ever and colder than I was," Ravania replied.

When they finally reached the campsite, Ravania wanted to go to sleep. So Drilldanva laid down his jacket for Ravania to sleep on. Once she laid down, she couldn't sleep. Drilldanva sat down and leaned against a tree watching Ravania.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"No," she replied, "how about you?"

"I rarely sleep," replied Drilldanva.

Ravania sat up to be level with him. For some reason, she liked staring into his eyes.

The clan were still arguing with each other. They wanted to find Ravania and the boy, but didn't know where to look.

"We should look through the city," the first one said.

"We need to split up and look everywhere, not just in the city," the leader finally said.

"But where?" the second one said.

"The forest, other towns," replied the leader.

For a week Drilldanva and Ravania stayed in the forest. When Monday rolled around, the clan found where Ravania and Drilldanva were staying at. The leader tied her up and left a ransom not for Drilldanva. When they got back to the lair, the leader set Ravania down in a chair.

"You betrayed us, Ravania," the leader said.

Then Ravania said to the leader of the zombies, "I'm sorry but he was so attractive, I couldn't resist befriending him.

When the leader heard this, he strikes her across the face. Ravania then started to sob, then she screamed and the leader of the zombies slapped her again and she began to sob some more. He told her to shut up and then told one of the zombies to put tape over her mouth.

**Chapter 3**

Ravania sobbed silently as the clan left her in the dark room. Then her mind drifted to Drilldanva and how he must feel at this very moment. She wondered what he was doing, or how he was going to save her.

When Drilldanva woke up, he saw that Ravania was missing and in her place was a note. It was a ransom note. Drilldanva read the note carefully:

"If you want to see the girl alive, you will come empty-handed. You need to bring $1,000 for her return to you."

"Oh, God! What do I do?" he said.

Drilldanva was starting to fall in love with her and didn't want her harmed.

The clan were in a nearby room where Ravania was being held captive. They knew if they held onto her, Drilldanva was sure to follow. While they waited, the leader paced the room or went to check on Ravania. He seemed agitated that the boy hasn't showed up yet

"Why isn't he here yet?" growled the leader.

Drilldanva didn't know what to do. His mind raced with ideas, but didn't know which one to follow. He figured that he could sneak into the place where she was and help her escape.

**Chapter 4**

Ravania sat in darkness, crying. All she could do was just sit there, tied to the chair. Her mind was still on Drilldanva. On one side, Ravania felt guilty for betraying her clan, but she wanted to be with this human boy. She felt almost human every time she's around him.

As she was silently sitting there, Ravania heard the door open again. She knew it was her leader.

"Are you going to give the boy up, Ravania?" the leader asked as he took the tape off her mouth.

"Why would I give Drilldanva up?" Ravania retorted.

"Because we need him!" growled the leader.

"I would never give him up!"

He slapped her across the face. Ravania sobbed again. She wished Drilldanva would hurry up and save her. After Ravania got slapped across the face by the leader, when she was crying, she heard some noises coming from outside of where she was. Just then at the window was Drilldanva. She was excited to see him, yet mad that he came because she didn't want him to get killed.

Drilldanva finally came to the lair of the zombies, not knowing that their leader was in the same room as Ravania. Once he opened the door to the room and went inside, Drilldanva saw that Ravania was sitting in the middle of the room tied to the chair.

"Ravania!" he cried and took the tape off of her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to save you."

"But why?"

"Because I love you."

It came to a shock to them both. Ravania knew Drilldanva was falling for her, and he knew she was falling for him, but they didn't expect this.

Watching them rush to get her untied in the darkness made the leader laugh. But to hear the boy tell Ravania that he loves her drove a bullet through his chest. The leader wanted to rip the boy's heart out, but he knew if he did that, there would be no hope for survival for the clan.

Drilldanva quickly untied Ravania. Once she was untied, Ravania gave him a great big hug.

"You shouldn't have come," she said.

"And do what? Go home and let them harm you?" Drilldanva argued.

"Look at me, Drilldanva!" she said.

"I'm lookin' right at you," he replied.

"I've already been harmed wondering when you'll come save me," Ravania said.

"I was trying to figure out how to save you."

The leader was tempted to kill the boy, but didn't want to be seen. The smell of fresh blood was in the air. What was the most peculiar thing was, he thought, why didn't Ravania have the same senses as he did.

"Drilldanva, go outside and wait for me please," Ravania said.

"OK," Drilldanva replied and went outside.

The leader walked over to Ravania after Drilldanva left.

When the leader walked over to Ravania, he said, "Tell Drilldanva the truth and I will spare his life."

"Ok, but can I at least be with him for another week before coming back to live with you?" Ravania asked.

The leader then said, "Ok, that's fine with me. But only for another week."

**Chapter 5**

Drilldanva waited outside for Ravania to come out, but wondered why she stayed inside. As he stood there, Drilldanva felt like dozing off. He wished that Ravania would hurry up so that they could go home. The door suddenly opened and he saw Ravania came out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Drilldanva asked when Ravania walked up to him.

"Drilldanva, I haven't told you the whole truth," replied Ravania.

"What haven't you told me?" he asked.

"I'm a zombie."

Drilldanva stood there shocked by what Ravania just said. He didn't know what to say or do.

"If you want me to leave, that's fine," Ravania said.

"Why would you think I would leave you?" he asked.

The leader stayed in the lair and waited for Ravania and Drilldanva to leave. He stood there just watching them talk. How he wished that he could kill Drilldanva because he took the one thing that could have been his.

"But I'm a zombie," she said.

"Why would I care?" he asked.

"Because of what I am," she replied.

"I don't care whether you're half dolphin and half spaceship alien, all I know is that I don't care what you are, and all I know is that I love you and I will always love you," Drilldanva said.

"I love you too!" Ravania cried.

They both hugged each other and flew home.

The leader sighed a breath of relief. He thought they would never leave. When the leader saw them leave, the leader and the rest of the clan started to form a plan of how they were going to kidnap both of them.

**Chapter 6**

Once they go t to his house, Drilldanva opened the door and let Ravania through. He thought that Ravania was the most beautiful girl. But he also wondered why that guy wanted her. Drilldanva watched her carefully as Ravania looked through his home.

"Why does that guy want you?" Drilldanva finally asked.

"What are you talking about, Drilldanva?" Ravania asked.

"The guy that wants you," Drilldanva replied.

"You mean the leader?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you think he wants me?"

"Because I felt that he was in the same room as us when I came to save you."

The clan set out to go get Drilldanva and Ravania. The leader was at the front of the clan. He stopped the clan when he smelled the fresh scent of human blood.

"Search everywhere," growled the leader.

Ravania stood there looking at Drilldanva like he was crazy. But deep down, she knew that the leader wanted her as his own.

"I don't know why he wants me, Drilldanva," she said.

"But why do you think he wants you?" Drilldanva asked.

"I overheard him say that he misses his life as a human and that his wife and daughter disowned him after he got turned," she replied.

Drilldanva sat down on the couch after Ravania told him this. She didn't know what to say or do.

Screams were everywhere as one by one a clan member found fresh meat. The leader stood in the middle of the street, pleased to see that the clan found fresh meat.

"Make sure you get one for me," barked the leader.

One by one, the clan brought more humans out. Some were thrown at the feet of the leader, but cowered in fear. The leader looked down at them and smiled. They were crying at his mercy.

"Are you mad at me, Drilldanva?" Ravania asked.

"It's just a lot to soak in, but I'm not mad at you," replied Drilldanva.

Ravania sat down next to Drilldanva and put her head on his shoulder. When her arm touched his, he felt the coldness of her skin. But he didn't care because he loved her.

Once the clan finished pulling humans out of the buildings, it was time to feed. The leader laughed as he watched the clan feed. Screams reached his ears.

Two days passed by and Ravania was starving. She was afraid that if she bit someone, it would start her feeding frenzy. Drilldanva watched her twitch next to him.

"Are you ok?" Drilldanva asked.

"Yeah," Ravania replied.

"Why are you twitching?" he asked.

Ravania looked at him, trying to have him read her mind. But he couldn't read her mind. The more she tried having him read her mind, the more she twitched.

"Ravania?" Drilldanva inquired.

"I'm hungry," she replied.

"As in food hungry or…?"

"The or."

"Oh."

Drilldanva watched her twitch a little more. He wanted to do something for her, even if it cost him his life.

Finished eating, the leader licked the blood from his lips. He closed his eyes, sensing his surroundings; the leader felt Ravania getting her senses. What he didn't understand was why Ravania loved this boy. He surveyed the land as the clan finished eating. Just as the last clan member finished, the leader called them back to order to get back to the original plan.

**Chapter 7**

Drilldanva finally made the decision that he would give up his life just so that she can live. When he told Ravania this, she objected.

"I want you not to be hungry, Ravania," Drilldanva stated.

"But it'll kill you in the process," cried Ravania with a twitch.

"It doesn't matter to me, Ravania," he replied.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

The clan walked the streets of New York. Even though they just ate, humans passed by in cars that made them go hungry again.

"Keep your minds focused," growled the leader.

They kept walking until they found where Drilldanva and Ravania were.

Drilldanva peeled off his shirt so that Ravania could feed. No matter how much she objected, Ravania looked at his bare top half of his body.

"Are you going to or not?" asked Drilldanva.

"I wish you didn't suggest this, Drilldanva," replied Ravania.

Drilldanva said to Ravania, "Just get it over with I don't want to see you go hungry."

And then so Ravania quickly eats Drilldanva. About half an hour later, she feels better.

Once they find Ravania and the Clan sees that she has eaten Drilldanva. The leader then says good work welcome home and then the clan and Ravania then went back to the lair, and everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
